ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative core directed by Dr. Marshall Stoller and his associate directors Drs. Pankaj Kapahi and Thomas Chi will be responsible for creating an interdisciplinary center for prevention of recurrent nephrolithiasis. The Administrative core will coordinate between the members of the team to ensure smooth progress of the project. The Administrative core will create an interdisciplinary atmosphere so investigators from varied disciplines including, human clinicians, fly geneticists, physiologists, veterinarian and model developers can work seamlessly to achieve their aims. Consistent communication will occur via email and scheduled meetings. This Administrative core will ensure communication between all parties (of disparate disciplines and locations) in a collegial, collaborative and productive manner with an aim to create synergistic interactions. The critical purpose of the Administrative Core is to maintain an integrated team working in a cohesive, respectful, and honest fashion, and disperse its findings to the scientific community at large. The 3 major aims of the Administrative core will include: 1) establishing an interdisciplinary center; 2) ensuring efficient management of resources within the center; and 3) developing interactions with the wider research community. The Administrative Core will facilitate communication between other members of the George M. O?Brien Urology Centers through collaborations and various urology meetings. It will also bring divergent groups of high school, college, medical and Master?s students, urologic and non-urologic medical residents, post-doctoral fellows, coordinators, mathematical modelers, and various principal investigators together into a coherent working group to understand the multiple facets involved to better understand and to help prevent recurrent stone disease.